She can crack a whip like Indiana Jones
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: A nalu songfic. Natsu realizes why he loves Lucy Song: Pants by


**Author's note: Hey! I was listening to this song when i was on a plane to Washington DC, and then i was like "OMG! This is perfect for Lucy... I'll make a Nalu one-shot fanfic!" And so this was born... Personally I was writing this on a bus/plane so...sorry for any mistakes **

Natsu's POV

_Come on ladies! _  
_Any y'all wear the pants? _  
_This one goes out to y'all! _

As I walked into the guild I looked at everyone. There was Levy with Gajeel, Gajeel flirting with her and Levy trying her best to read. There were Mirajane and Freed, also planning their latest date. Lisanna was talking to Bixlow, planning to on a mission together. Lucy was sitting at the bar and drinking something. As I walked up to her, I started thinking about what I knew about her...

_Well I've been a strong-willed son of a gun _  
_Ever since I was suckin' my thumb _  
_But push came to shove _  
_When I fell in love with my baby _  
_Yeah my baby _  
_Well you could say she's overbearing _  
_Matter fact she picked out the clothes that I'm wearing _  
_And I can't go fishing _  
_Without her permission _  
_But I ain't complaining _  
_We've got an arrangement _

I remembered, when I met Lucy seven and a half years ago. In when I was looking for Igneel, and when she was just traveling. I saved her from a slave trader and a fake salamander, while she saved me from ultimate destruction, and after that, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was smart, beautiful, soo nice, and cared for every living thing. That is what I love about her the most, the fact that she can care for anything and anyone.

When I told her, I remember, she kissed me and told me that she loved me too also sense the moment she met me. I remember how happy I was, that I promised I wouldn't do anything without he permission. Even now, 4 months later, I still tell her when I am going to go fishing, and I still go change if she doesn't like what I am wearing that day… But we got an agreement, I do what she said, and she'll be mine forever. And I will never anyone take her away from me.

She can wear the pants  
She can run the show  
She can crack a whip  
Like Indiana Jones  
She can rule the roost  
She can snap and holler  
She can wear the pants  
Long as I can take 'em off her  
Long as I can take 'em off her

I remember when I saw her on our first mission as team Natsu. She saw the situation, and she took charge, telling each of us exactly what to do and when to do it. It was only because of her, and her amazing skills with a whip, that we got anything done that week protecting that diamond. I remember when I confessed, agreeing that she could be in charge, and that I will be always hers, as long that she will be only mine.

She calls the shots  
Gives the orders  
Makes the plans  
That womans wish is my command  
And I'm telling you  
I got more honey-do's  
Than every fruit truck on 40  
But I'll get 'em done shortly

She can wear the pants  
She can run the show  
She can crack a whip  
Like Indiana Jones  
She can rule the roost  
She can snap and holler  
She can wear the pants  
Long as I can take 'em off her

In our relationship she is in charge. She says if we can go further then second-base, she chooses to let me in on her secrets. She tells me to do something and I do it, but the pay is good if I get stuff done quickly.

I know she is amazing. That is why she is in charge of this whole thing. Cause she, unlike me, can make people listen to her without using force, or blackmail. She can disable me with just one flick of her wrist, with her whip. She can make herself be heard over the noise of our brawling guild. That is why she is mine. Mine and mine alone.

Well she can push me around  
But when the sun goes down  
Look out theres a new sherrif in town  
oh, oh, oh, ow  
Ahhh yeah  
That's what I'm talkin' about

Well I get a whole lotta flack from the fellas  
But I reckon that they're just jealous  
'Cause I get to explore  
What's under them drawers and they don't  
So hey, they can say what they want

"Luce?" I walk up to her

"Yes Natsu." She turns to me.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No"

As I look at her hurt and depressed, I hear the guys in the back calling, "burn" and "That's what you get picking the second scariest woman in the guild." … But then I heard Lucy whisper, "When we get home, I'll give you some." I cheered right back up and started brawling with Gray.

"Droopy eyes!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Freak"

"Pyromainac!"

She can wear the pants  
She can run the show  
She can crack a whip  
Like Indiana Jones  
She can rule the roost  
She can snap and holler  
She can wear the pants  
Long as I can take 'em off her  
Oh oh oh  
Long as I can take 'em off her  
Oh yeah  
Long as I can take 'em off her  
Oh oh oh  
Long as I can take 'em off her

"CUT IT OUT!" Lucy was standing over us, one hand on her whip, "I AM PISSED ENOUGH AS IT IS, NO NEED FOR YOU TO GIVE ME AN EVEN WORSE MOOD!" she took out her whip and flung both of us into the far back wall of the guild. "And don't you dare fight again!" She finished sitting back down at the bar, and ordering a drink from Mira.

I remembered why I loved her again. Because she was sooo much more amazing then me.

And because she could make me feel like the luckiest man alive with just one kiss on the lips


End file.
